The Beginning of Love
by Chaseforever
Summary: Chase young is about to conquer the universe when he is given a message by a young woman, the Dragon of Spirit, to turn back to good. For the first time ever, Chase realizes what true love is and its power.
1. Sakaya's Visit

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Xiaolin Showdown; then this wouldn't be fanfiction, would it? It's created by Christy Hui, who is a very talented artist.

Finally, something I've really wanted to do for a long time- a Chase fanfiction! There's a reason for my account name. I am a huge, huge fan of Chase Young. I love him. He's awesome and has great eyes. drools

Anyways, Chase will fall in love. Not with Wuya, Wuya's too…old.

Hope you like chapter one, guys!

--

Chase Young stared outside from the cold and mostly empty lair. He sat on his throne, plotting evil plans for the destruction of the world and his own conquest: world domination. He planned to destroy the world, to then recreate it in his own evil style. The Xiaolin monks had gone into hiding after realizing that they could not defeat him, and he now had time to even enjoy the luxury of the breezy and desolate lair.

Suddenly, he turned. Someone was watching him; he had heard the sound of footsteps. Then he heard giggling. Feminine giggling. Which girl dared enter the cave of the mighty Chase Young and simply laugh? Whoever it was, he would most certainly give that girl a piece of his mind.

"Who is there?" Chase called, slowly and cautiously. He couldn't afford for them to catch him off guard. He paced around his beautiful, shiny golden staircase and looked around. He still couldn't see anyone. "I do not find your antics amusing, young woman. Get out of here before I unleash my power at you- something I would not wish for if I were you."

Chase heard still more giggling. Whoever had been laughing was moving around the room, yet his sight had not caught them yet. There were two possibilities of why that would be. One was that they were invisible; the other was that they were simply too quick for him to see. He refused to accept that the girl was too fast for his eyes, and then, suddenly and quickly, a blurry shape stepped out in front of him from high above.

"Chase Young, is it?" It was a girl, appearing to be around 24. She had beautiful black hair and emerald eyes, shining with a mysterious light. She was thin and wore armor instead of the proper clothing, which would be a dress or a skirt.

"Who are you?" Chase said coldly. He did not fall prey to the foolishness of beauty. "And what do you want from me?"

"Quite the fierce one, are we? I am Sakaya, Dragon of the Spirit. I have traveled all the way from a different galaxy using my great spiritual powers. I was hoping I would get… well, it would have been nice if you'd given me a warmer reception," the girl said, smiling slyly. "As for what I want from you… I see before me the truth about you, Chase. You traded your soul, and all the good in you, for a potion that gives you immortality. But this potion you did not complete. You did not get that dragon, the green gecko who can but fly. You will not have true immortality. Instead, you will slowly die."

"I can also tell when someone is avoiding a question," Chase said. "How do you know so much about me? And also… why are you here at all?"

"Why shouldn't I be here? I know about you from my land. They are saying that you have become strong enough to rule the world and go even past that. Far beyond your palace and into the rest of the universe you will reign. Our people have sent me as messenger for you to stop it, Chase Young. We can't let our beautiful planet fall into your hands, and we will fight you if we must. But we don't want to fight. Thousands will die, and you are too strong. So… I am here to hold peace with you. Will you accept this?" Sakaya said, with a serious look on her pretty face. She knew that she had no more time to be giggling and gawking at Chase's metal armor and his funny eyes. Her mission was to have peace with Chase before a war even started.

"I have no use of a weak planet of yours. You may go now," Chase said, irritated. "Just get out and leave me. Don't come back."

"Should the need arise, I will come back."

"When?" Chase asked, alarmed.

"When our paths cross again. I'm sure it will," Sakaya smiled. Chase Young may have seemed ruthless and vicious, but she could see from his eyes that he really was a good person. Chase probably really didn't care about her planet, but if he were as short-tempered and angry as some legends had told of him to be, he would have immediately destroyed her and the planet. Sakaya knew the risks of coming to Chase's palace. If he attacked, he only advantage she had over him would be speed. But she knew that he could also accelerate in speed, too.

"All right," Chase said with an unpleasant smile. At least Sakaya was going to be gone.

"Farewell," Sakaya said to Chase. She purposely dropped a small paper from her pocket, and then ran through Chase's doors back home with her lightning speed.

Chase examined the area where she had been, knowing that she could have left some kind of particle around his palace. He could not have that.

He saw the paper she had dropped before she left. "What is this?" He wondered. He was afraid to open it, but he also needed to know. In the end his curiosity prevailed. He was not known as the great lord Chase Young by being fearful, was he?

He opened the paper and found a small orb. "Why…?"

He took the orb to his special room with all his mysterious objects, and placed it there. Either she was a fool and left him something of no use, or there was something powerful behind that orb. Then he looked at the writing inscripted in the paper.

Chase, use this only when you need it. It has a deadly power that must not be unleashed until the evil inside you has gone away. It reveals what is in your soul; therefore it is black. When you change and come instead to the side of good, then that is when you can use the power of it. Now, it is too dangerous for you to control. When you need it, simply break it and its power will be revealed.

_-Sakaya_

"She wants me to turn into a good person, eh? I couldn't if I tried," Chase said. Then he suddenly felt a great feeling of regret. He _had _been a kind person, a warrior who fought to help people instead of harm. He thought of his true form, the hideous dragon that he would turn into. He didn't want to have that form or to die slowly. But he was too late. He didn't have that dragon to complete his potion.

He opened up a secret tunnel behind his large throne, and slipped away into his bedroom. Chase tried to sleep, looking at the stars at night. And somehow, those strange stars reminded him of someone he had seen earlier that day. Sakaya, the Dragon of Spirit was going home to one of those stars. He had this strange feeling, one he had never felt before in his chest. Did he actually… no. It was impossible. It could never happen to him. He was cold and cruel. He could never love.

Suddenly, he thought of the strange orb. He was restless, and so walked into the mysterious objects room, and held it up. He thought it was the same as before, at first glance. But inside the orb of black, he was beginning to see a speck of white forming along the sides, looming larger and larger by tiny bits.

_No,_ Chase said, faltering in his step away from the orb, _This cannot be possible. I am Chase Young, lord of Darkness. How can my heart… become good at all?How can I love?  
_

He walked back to his room, looking at the stars. They seemed to smile at him, as though they were giggling at him.

He went to sleep after a long worry about what was happening to him.

--

Did you guys like it…? It seemed kind of weird to me. I don't think this whole love thing can happen so fast, but as you guys know, you can't control love. Love can be a first sight thing, or you can realize it after years of time.


	2. I Want To Stay With You

I know, I know. You guys hate me. I haven't updated in over two weeks, and I should be shot. (Hides behind giant rock, watching for evil people with guns)

I finally moved my stupid, lazy butt and made chapter 2 of The Beginning of Love. Aren't you all so proud of me? (Runs away and hides again)

I feel horrible now. But I had writer's block for this story and felt like quitting because I couldn't think of anything to write.

--

"What is wrong with me?" Chase cried, frustrated. He pulled angrily at his hair, although not too hard. "Why can't I stop damn thinking about that alien woman?"

Hearing Sakaya's name, even in his mind, made his heart leap and his brain freeze for a fraction of a second. "Argh…"

He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Every time he thought about Sakaya, it was like there was a monster in his chest, roaring to get free. And some days he even felt sadness that there was nobody here to be with, that he was all alone. He tried to get rid of the strange feelings he had, but couldn't. He even tried to stop thinking about Sakaya altogether, but that made him think of her again.

He looked around his lair. A few days ago, he would have thought it was the best place to be in the entire world- warm and with plenty of space to roam and pace. But now, it felt strange desolate and the air seemed to mock him with its new coldness. He felt that he was alone in the world, and that to take over was pointless. He had gotten a small taste of love and he was hungry for it. But it had left him with only pointless desire that could never come to him. His built-up lust was worthless.

He took a walk. Usually it helped him feel better as he looked around at the world, at all of the things that would soon be his once he took over the world. But he realized that he didn't want to take over the world anymore. His dream had dissolved suddenly because of one simple emotion. Love.

He wanted nothing more than to sink into the earth, feeling lowly. How could he have fallen down at Love's knees, letting it destroy everything he had built up for: The ruthlessness, the longing to dominate and destroy, the thousands of victories that had been his?

He practiced his moves for a while. It renewed his old energy; something that he was very grateful for in this highly unstable time. He felt a flood of relief fall over him as he accelerated his punching and kicking speed.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant light blinded him. "What is the meaning of this?" he cried, outraged that someone dared to interrupt his training.

"It's me, Chase," said a despicably familiar female voice. Chase averted his eyes immediately and tried to hide all traces of emotion, although in his mind he was desperately trying to find a way out of confronting Sakaya. Yet deep inside of him, he had a wild longing to talk to her and do something with her, to see her again as he had missed her in the days she had been gone.

"What is it that you want?" Chase said, trying to put on the façade of being angry. "You have no business here, woman."

"Oh, but I do," Sakaya said. Chase could not help but stare, even while trying to push his eyes away from the sight of her face. "Can I see that orb I gave you? I've received a notice that it's changed or something like that. Either way, I just want to see _how_."

"No," Chase said firmly. He didn't want Sakaya of all people to know that he had already started to become what she wanted him to be.

"I have my ways of finding it," Sakaya said simply, giving him a smile that would have made an angel envious.

Chase went to his storage room for objects like the orb. He opened the door of the cabinet in which it was hidden and said coldly, "Here it is."

"Excellent," Sakaya said, looking at it carefully. She studied the white parts that had suddenly emerged since she last visited. "Your tainted heart is already beginning to become purified of the evil that possessed you for 1500 years. I would have to say I'm really glad for you, Chase. But what caused this to happen to you? In all these years you have remained cold and vicious, and yet at my very arrival and warning, you change tremendously. Why is that?"

"That is none of your business," Chase said angrily. "Why does all of this matter to you, anyways? Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because I want you to change and become a good person, a noble warrior. Only that can save you from the terrible fate that awaits you, Chase. It has been prophesized that you will die after experiencing the cruelest thing in the world, because you have not kept your promise to the devil. So I plead of you, will you allow me to help you and answer my question?" Sakaya had a serious face. She looked deeply concerned for Chase, and this made Chase feel extremely embarrassed.

"All right," Chase said smoothly. "I am afraid of what would happen to me if I didn't start changing. For I detest the Devil and know of his antics."

"That must have been very hard for you to admit," Sakaya said admiringly. "A great lord, fearing the power of the Devil yet admitting the truth to a woman of no great significance… I'm proud of you for that."

Chase suddenly felt that the temperature had gone up about 20 degrees. His face felt flushed to him and he felt a pleasant tingling sensation going through his body. Sakaya, proud of him… he snapped back to reality as quickly as he had fallen out of it, knowing that this behavior was extremely dangerous to his reputation.

"Well, I'm glad you are," Chase said indifferently. "Now why else are you here?"

"Oh," Sakaya looked down slightly. "No reason. I was told to check on you today to see how you've been doing. You know."

Chase saw a look of guilt creep into her delicately structured face. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was lying to him. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"All right. The commander could have chosen anyone, but I wanted to come and check on you because…well…it's just that ever since I met with you the first day, my thoughts keep lingering back to you. I just figured I needed to see you again at least one more time, you know?" Sakaya blushed, a light pink spreading slowly across her cheeks.

"You _missed _me?" Chase asked, shocked. He hadn't been brave enough to admit his true feelings to Sakaya, yet here Sakaya was, obviously giving it away that she liked him more than what she had appeared to earlier on. He had a deep desire burning to tell her what he felt towards her as well, but he knew he needed to control himself before he made another impulsive move. "Well, that's quite a surprise considering that the first day you spoke with me, you seemed to treat me with great indifference."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, it's just that…I had to be serious for my mission," Sakaya said, clearly ashamed.

"Er…" Chase was about to say that it was okay for her to be serious, as he was always serious, but realized that it would sound tremendously stupid.

"Hey, Chase?" Sakaya asked, her expression playful again. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I stay with you for a while? Like, in your palace?" Sakaya asked.

"All right. But stay away from me," Chase said.

"All right. Then it's settled," Sakaya said, smiling.

--

Umm… if you have any suggestions, please tell me since I really can't think of much right now.


	3. The Commander's Plan

I need to start updating more with this. For some reason, I can't really seem to update with this and Amaranthine. I'm not sure how long this fanfiction is going to be, but I think I'll probably do ten or so chapters. I have a looong way, don't I? Oh well, chapter three's here for you guys.

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, I'll try to follow them since I don't have any great ideas myself. Feel free to give me some more.

--

It was nighttime and a cold wind blew through Chase's mostly isolated stone lair. The moon was lit with a dazzling golden light, reflecting the rays of the sun on the mountains of China. The stars winked, shining through even the darkest night with their numerous presence. Chase Young sat up in his bed as he gazed into the starry night.

For safety reasons, he had told Sakaya to stay in a room on the other side of the palace. He didn't want anything wild happening and he didn't want to show what he felt. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but he wanted never for anyone to know that at this moment, he was still thinking of the beautiful woman that lay on a comfortable and luxurious bed far away from his own room. Sakaya.

Chase was restless, as usual. But he wished he could make himself think about something else, because having Sakaya in his palace was haunting him, and the excitement and fear never left him. He wished he could sleep, but couldn't find a way to.

For the whole day, he had stayed out of her way. Any time they saw each other in the corridors, he simply walked on, pretending not to notice that she was there. He avoided her gaze and didn't think about her, and now it suddenly burst out.

"Curse this," Chase whispered angrily. "Why did I ever allow her entrance?"

He rolled smoothly in his blankets, feeling warm and cold at the same time. He fell into a troubled sleep and he awoke again to the sound of a loud beeping noise that sounded distant. He wondered vaguely what it was but didn't go after it. If anyone chose to attack him, he would be ready. He didn't need any investigations.

He stared at the ceiling for a while and felt a strong longing for Sakaya to be here with him. He tried to stop it, but felt it overtaking him. _I'm Chase Young, the most evil and powerful warrior ever alive. I can't fall in love. This can't happen to me. _

--

Sakaya walked around, waiting for the Spy Commander to call and ask her what she was doing still. She dreaded it very much, but knew that he would be calling her soon. What could she say? She hadn't even thought about it when she asked Chase to let her stay. Why did she want to stay, anyways? It had just come out with a strange tingling feeling.

Sakaya was betrothed to the Commander, and from her childhood she was told of him. Her family and the commander's were very close since they were only infants, and her parents had agreed to let her marry their son Shino. She remembered meeting him once before, when they were little kids, and liking him very much. But now he was the commander, her boss, and he wanted to marry her as soon as she reached the age of 25. She had pleaded with her parents that the decision was too quick and that she couldn't possibly be married to her very own boss, but they had told her that they already promised it. There was no turning back. Before, she had liked Shino fine, and thought of him as a fair person. But now she was wondering if she, like many before her, would feel his wrath now. And she didn't feel any small attraction to him anymore, like she used to. It was like she had moved on.

Suddenly, the communication device beeped loudly. She gulped, praying that Chase could not hear it and walk in, demanding an explanation.

"Y-yes?" Sakaya asked anxiously.

"Sakaya, what has been taking you so long? I thought you were only there to check on Chase, not stay! I would not have permitted you to go if I had known you were going to spend a night there! Remember that you are betrothed to me!" Yelled the voice of Shino, who sounded outraged and plain furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander Shino…" Sakaya crossed her fingers in the hope that he wouldn't decide to drag her back. "It's just that…I…I mean, I was really tired and didn't want to make the trip back so soon after I just arrived. So…so I just decided to stay a day longer. Is that all right, sir?"

She could hear him cursing under his breath, and she felt guilty about lying to him. But she didn't love him and she never had, although she used to be one of his good friends. She felt as if she needed to stay with Chase in his lair. As if she belonged there.

Suddenly she realized what she was thinking. How could she think such things? Was she betraying her own kind? She felt as if she belonged with Chase, and not with the one whom she had to marry!

"All right, Sakaya," Shino said, his breathing heavy. It sounded as if he were struggling to control his voice. "I'll let you stay, but only for this night."

"Yes, sir," Sakaya said, feeling relieved. "I'll do that."

"All right. Good bye." There was another beeping sound, and then there was silence.

Sakaya wondered whether she'd like him or not if she actually had to live with him. She knew that he was a good commander and had plenty of excellent plans, but for someone like her… she felt he was completely wrong. Shino was a person without much depth and personality, and never showed his emotions. He had never said "I love you" to her even once, and she knew that the only reason he was marrying her was because of her wealth and the promise his parents made. He really showed no affection or even resistance. She would have liked that, resistance to the marriage. It would show that he was a person like her, who fought what she didn't want. But he seemed to care about nothing.

She let her thoughts linger on Chase without consciously realizing it. Chase was so strong and intelligent, as was Shino, but there was some great line that separated the two of them. Shino either had a very good cover over his emotions or didn't have any at all, but you could easily tell when Chase was trying to hide what he was feeling. It made Sakaya respect him, that he tried to stop them, tried to fight. Chase was genuine and when he did smile on rare occasions, Sakaya could feel the warmth from his eyes and the truthful demeanor coming from him. That was what she loved about him, more than anyone else in any world. He was just like her, hiding his feelings because he was afraid of being weak. She knew it.

She knew she wasn't allowed to feel this way, to think like that. But she couldn't stop herself. After a troubled time, she fell asleep on the floor.

--

Shino was pacing around. He had already waited for longer than a day, yet Sakaya was not back from the home of that dreaded warrior Chase Young. Shino knew that Chase was far too strong for even the whole of his planet to defeat, but he felt a desperate need to try and win Sakaya back. Sakaya had sounded distant on the communication device, as if she didn't want to talk to him and wanted to go back to her surroundings. He felt a surge of great envy at the thought that…was it possible? Could his fiancé Sakaya be in love with the evil immortal lord who was a great threat to their planet? He shook his head in dismay, feeling discouraged.

He didn't really care about Sakaya, of course, but it would be a huge strike to his reputation. A woman who was supposed to love him, who had spent her life hearing great things about him, was now in love with Chase Young? It was a horrible situation for him and he feared that he would have his job taken.

The door opened slowly. A spy from his league walked in carefully. "Sir, may I give you reports on Sakaya? We have been spying on her as you have told us to, and we have some valuable and unfortunate information concerning that woman."

"Go ahead. Tell me," Shino said, feeling nervous.

"Well, I'm quite sorry to say that…that there are evident signs of Sakaya being overly friendly and understanding with Chase. It seems that instead of going to report on him, she has grown comfortable in his palace and has even developed feelings for Chase Young himself. This must not continue, as I know, sir." The spy bowed his head low in a respectful gesture, knowing that he was talking to the single most important man on the entire planet.

"This is an outrage!" Shino said angrily. "How dare she…"

"So, Commander… what are you going to do about this?"

"I've had enough of her disregard for my rules. It is time for me to go and destroy her…as well as that menace Chase Young," Shino said coldly. "Anyone who opposes me shall suffer a very, very tortured death. Call in the army. It's time to get rid of all the pests in our nation… once and for all."

"Yes, sir." The spy bowed again and walked out of the room.

--

Yup, that's the end of this chapter. I know it's short.


	4. An Impossible Decision

I need to update on this more. A lot more. But I kinda go on a cycle and update every story once in a while. Here's how I plan it the next few chapters, if any of you want to know:

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

**Chapter 6: In Hiding**

**Chapter 7: I Can't Do It**

**Chapter 8: Time To Admit**

It'll be more relevant when you finish this chapter, by the way. Especially chapter 7. I'll try to update soon, by the way. Thanks, all of you, for reviewing this.

--

It was a rainy day, and Chase was walking alone outside, practicing his martial arts skills. Chase had still been avoiding Sakaya to the point where he wanted to just burst, but he held out. Every time he heard her, or could sense her presence, he averted his eyes and hurried to his destination. He just couldn't face her, and he didn't want to be acting suspiciously, as if he liked her.

The battle he had fought the first day that Sakaya had come visiting was still raging deep inside of him. Did he really love her? He wanted to keep hiding the enormous monster within, but it was struggling to come out.

Suddenly, Chase's mind became alert as the sound of footsteps drew closer to him. He froze instinctually.

"Chase," Sakaya said in a soft voice. Chase knew there was no point in running away. She was already next to him. "It's just that…well… I have a lot of frustrated feelings about staying here with you, in your cave. And not just the thing about being worried that someone from my world will discover that I'm still staying. I mean… well, at first you seemed eager to let me stay, and it was pretty weird because I thought that you detested me and my people. And now…every time I come around, you turn your head away and walk by really fast. Why are you avoiding me? What's the purpose of doing that? It just makes me feel kind of hurt."

Sakaya had a sad expression on her face, as if she were struggling to hold back tears. Chase immediately felt a strong urge to hug her, but right before he was about to do it backed away from her. He gave her an uneasy look, which made her smile a little. "Well, it's just that I don't really have time to talk to you. I have many plans."

Chase felt guilty about lying, but there was no other way. He couldn't let her find out what he felt for her. Sakaya gave him a serious look. "Yeah, but…still. You could at least try talking to me or waving. I won't complain anymore, I'm sorry. Really. I also wanted to tell you…when I'm around you always get this kind of weird look on your face. Like… you look really nervous for some reason. I mean, it's just me. Do you think that I'm the one responsible for your predicament or something? I'm just telling what's been told to me, I'm not judging your attitude and crucifying you for it or anything like that. Is that why you're avoiding me? I promise, I'm not up to anything."

Chase breathed deeply, relieved. When she had mentioned the part about the look on his face, his palms had gotten extremely sweaty. If she knew… he shuddered. What would become of the great lord Chase Young, fallen to love? He gave her a cold look that he felt was faltering. "I'm sorry for that. Next time I'll make a note to talk to you, are you happy now? And yes, that was why I was nervous. I was afraid that you would be trying to judge me, to destroy me in the end. No other reason."

Sakaya smiled affectionately, admiring his look. Chase felt his normally cool cheeks warm and he turned to hide it.

"All right. I guess I'll see you sometime?" Sakaya asked.

"Don't count on it," Chase said, not looking at her.

"That's so kind of you," Sakaya retorted with a look of false anger. She walked away, disappearing into the mouth of the beast that held his precious palace. Chase watched her light and graceful steps until she stepped in and disappeared, and then he began to smile a little. It was funny, how Sakaya could tell that he was nervous around her, that she could sense his tension, yet not understand the true meaning of it. He didn't intend for her to find out, but felt bad because he was still lying to her, hiding from her.

"Well, I'd better get back to my work here," Chase muttered brightly. He couldn't help it. For the first time in the few days that had passed by, he felt happy. He had finally had a conversation with her, heard her sweet voice again. Even if the conversation didn't exactly go well, he was happy just to hear her, to talk to her.

For the rest of the day, he kept on slipping up as he continued designing new layers for his cave because his mind kept wandering.

--

It was nighttime, and Chase kept his curtains close this time. He could still feel the gentle breeze floating through the air and enjoyed it for a while as he lay on his hard bed. He had trouble sleeping. For some reason, it felt as if somebody was following him. But he pushed the though out of his head. Who would be? Sakaya wasn't a pervert.

Suddenly the blue glow of the night faded and there was a darkness that blanketed his room. "What's going on?"

A shape emerged from the darkness. Chase felt a cold tinge, a feeling of dread arising in his heart. The figure stepped closer, and Chase could see the shadow of the beast. A thin body with an eerie red glow, with evil claws and two sharp horns sticking out of its head was shown. The devil.

"Why do you return?" Chase asked cautiously. "Is there something you want with me?"

The devil, lit with a red glow, smiled evilly. "I have heard that you did not fulfill what was meant to be fulfilled. You did not make the potion, and your 1500-year time period is up already. You had trouble with the dragon, I see? Defeated by Master Monk Guan… hmmm. It looks as if immortality isn't going to be the way for you after all. But I offer you a last chance at immortality, because I know that you have great powers and excellent insight as well, which may prove useful to me."

"Well then…" Chase said nervously. "What is it that you desire from me?"

"Deliver me the dead body of Sakaya," the devil said, his terribly eyes flashing wildly. "She is living with you, is she not? Well, well… she has been a deliverer of peace for quite a while now. Causing kindness to prevail over destruction and evil, she cannot live if evil is to succeed. Kill her and bring me her body, and I will grant you your wish after long last. If you fail…I will kill you myself."

"What?" Chase cried. "I can't do that."

"Why not? Have you fallen to her powers, her ridiculous chain of lies about good? You, enslaving so many warriors, you, the greatest warrior ever, can't even kill a simple woman who never deserved to exist and is weak to every last degree?" the devil sneered at Chase. "If that is what you wish for, I can take care of you right now. I will give you another month to finish this quest. You must kill her."

"But…" Chase protested. "It's pointless."

"Maybe to you, Chase," the devil leered. "But it would be a great fulfillment. You have her right in your hands. Finish her off. She will not defend herself."

"But why me? You have enough power to destroy her. Why did you ask me to do this task, when you could do it right now?" Chase asked, desperately hoping that what he had just said would not inspire the devil to actually do it.

"Because I have known her from since she was born, as one of the greatest people of her world. And from that point on, I have investigated her many times, but I have never seen her behave to anyone the way she has to you. She loves you. I enjoy tormenting people, making noble people all around regret dealing with evil, and I love betrayal and unrequited love. That is why I ask you to do it. It would entertain me so."

"All right." Chase said, knowing that this was the only way to live for at least a month. "I will do it for my immortality."

"Excellent choice," the devil complimented.

In a puff of black smoke, the devil disappeared and the darkness lifted, leaving Chase with the blue night sky again. He sighed heavily as he stared wildly around his room, searching for something that could free him from the heavy weight of the situation he had been forced into by the devil.

He could not kill Sakaya, nor could he let her be killed. He knew that he loved her deep within his heart, and he couldn't stop that or control it. The truth was that he didn't want to either, despite the fact that he kept telling himself that he wasn't allowed to, that it was against everything he had built up for. Because he knew that it wasn't. He wanted her, more than immortality, even more than remaining evil or young. He shook his head warily as he thought of the devil's words again. Chase could never hurt her because of the deep love he felt, and the love she felt for him in return. No matter what, he could not carry out the devil's evil plans.

He thought of Sakaya's innocence, her tinkling laugh and her understanding voice, the beauty that lay on her exterior and also deep into her interior. She understood him and she liked him, even though she didn't show it directly. Chase couldn't hurt someone like that, especially since she cared about him so much.

_Look what I've been dragged into,_ Chase thought. _Was immortality really worth all of this?_

--

This took so long, yet I don't feel I wrote very much. Grrr. I hope you guys liked it anyways.


	5. The Attack

Okay. Final update for today. I told you I would bombard you guys on weekends, didn't I? I'll keep my word on that. The fifth chapter of TBL, 'The Attack'. Like I said in advance last chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what happens in this chapter. I'm so predictable at this, it's almost sad. But I've got to keep this up, so here goes.

--

It was morning once again. The brilliant golden son was rising from the Earth, and the dark night sky was lighting with faint tinges of fresh blue. The shadowy trees were beginning to look more green than black, and the air was slowly becoming warmer as the sun rose through the sky, higher and higher. Chase Young was still sleeping, unaware of the dawn that was settling over his land. He was also unaware of the clumsy rustling of a girl, walking slowly and carefully into his dark room.

Sakaya fell down beside Chase's bed as she gazed at the sleeping warrior. She knew it was the time Chase usually woke up, and had wondered why he wasn't awake yet. That was why she had come- to see if he was all right.

The room contained a number of curious objects, all in shades of red, black, brown, blue and clear. It was a sinister place, but Sakaya didn't mind it much. It was almost like her house at her land, where there was no sun and the only light came from their own innovations. She actually felt almost comforted by the darkness.

She rose steadily, wondering if she should hurry and walk away or wake him up. For a while, she simply looked at Chase. He looked so innocent in his bed, sleeping and not thinking about evil or domination. She touched his black hair carefully, and felt softness that soothed her anxious mind. Sakaya wanted so badly to touch his gentle and unstirring face, but she held back. She was terrified he would awaken.

Suddenly, Chase began groaning and turning in his sleep. Sakaya watched, both fascinated and repulsed. His normal voice came out softly at first. "Don't… don't… you can't hurt her… Sakaya…" Sakaya was startled at his voice calling her own name. It was the first time he had said her voice that way- in a strange, almost loving tone. Her heart began beating at an uncontrollable rate and she began sweating. Why was he saying her name that way? Was he having a dream?

Chase's eyes flew open. Sakaya leaped back, almost instinctually, as Chase lay on his bed. He seemed not to realize what was happening, but he knew that he was sweating hard. Chase turned around to see Sakaya's nervous gaze, and he immediately snapped back to his senses. "What are you doing here?"

Sakaya blushed, feeling her head grow hot. What was she going to say? "Um… well… I was just checking to see where you were, because…um… you always wake up right about now and today you didn't, so…yeah. I wanted to see if you were still sleeping."

Chase looked at her suspiciously, then asked sharply, "So that's what you've been doing? Are you telling me the whole story?"

"Oh, all right!" Sakaya said. "What I just said was true, though. I _did _want to see how you were doing, because I was worried that something might have happened to you." She paused.

"You were worried about me?" Chase asked, his sharp tone suddenly gone. His expression softened, and in his eyes was a small light. Sakaya could see the momentary weakness, and she wondered. What was making Chase act this way? Was it possible that Chase might…

She continued, taking a deep breath. "I was going to wake you up when I saw you still asleep, but I was afraid you'd be angry. So then I saw you having a dream…and… you were saying me name," Sakaya said truthfully, sucking in breath. She was embarrassed.

"Saying your name?" Chase said. He fell silent and didn't look at her for a couple of minutes. Then he spoke again, in a gentle voice. "So you know."

Sakaya took a long time to realize what he meant. Then she flushed and said, "Yeah. I know how you feel about me."

Chase's heart beat faster and faster as he listened to the silence. She had discovered his secret. Now what would he do about it? "Sakaya…can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Sakaya said, overwhelmed by the tension. The heat rushed through her, and she felt nervous as she said this.

Chase's eyes glinted, almost hungrily, as he gazed at her. He absorbed all of her appearance in, everything from her nervous air to her blushing face. Then he looked at her in a serious manner. "Sakaya…do you love me?"

Sakaya suddenly felt her heart stop. She felt dizzy, like she was going to collapse. She shook her hair, which was sticking to her face with all the sweat that was dripping down from it. Then she answered shakily, "Chase…I love you. I really do."

At that moment, it was as if something inside Chase shattered. He felt his head bursting into pieces, and he wanted it to stop. His cold heart of stone had suddenly melted away, and he felt it beating from deep inside. The feelings and character he had possessed for fifteen hundred years disintegrated into the very air as he ran out and embraced Sakaya. He knew that from now on, he would always be different. What was it that made him feel so warm, so happy inside of him? Sakaya had come to change him, and so she had. But not in the way she had expected. But as she felt Chase holding her, she knew that the way he was now was much, much better than what she had planned. She had come to give Chase help so that he wouldn't experience pain and death, but she had ended up giving him something of more value. She had given him love, and in return she had gotten it from him.

Chase loved feeling her curvaceous back as he hugged her. There was something going on here, something far stronger than anything they had ever experienced. In one amazing morning, both of them felt overloaded- they felt sure that the feelings they were experiencing now were more powerful and more numerous than the rest of their lives put together. Sakaya and Chase both knew that they loved each other, and that they both got love back as well.

--

Commander Shino smiled satisfactorily as he gave his speech. Tonight he could finally be rid of his competition and his unfaifthful bride. If she had remained with him, it would have been fine for her. They were having a wedding. But if she chose to go and live with Chase…then it was done. She was going to be killed.

"Now, today, I gather you, my finest warriors, to fight against the menacing evil named Chase Young, who has been corrupted and wants to attack our planet, as I have learned from, well, my sources. We must strike him when he is vulnerable, when he is not aware of our forces. That means that we must strike now, with the element of surprise at our hands. You thousand men are not warriors for no reason, and not veterans of hundreds of battles for naught. Today many of you may have to sacrifice your lives, but remember that this is for the good of your own planet. Remember that you are fighting for the hundreds of thousands of inhabitants on this planet, who are all counting on you to save them from a terrible beast. Die for your homeland in honor. That is what I ask of you, my fine men," Commander Shino said smoothly. He grinned at his uncertain soldiers.

"Well, now," Shino said. "We are to land the spaceship into Chase's lair, and then we will go from there. I assure you that everything will be all right, and that my company and I will take care of the fuel. However, once we get onto the battlefield, the fight is all yours. This must seem a strange war to a great deal of you: a war against only one man. But appearances aren't everything. Chase Young is the master of all evil. The person who destroys Chase Young will earn anything they could want for their family. That I can tell you for a certainty, my brave fighters."

Across the land, a huge ship arose as it moved towards the soldiers and the Commander at high speed. The Commander signaled a hand sign, and the ship stopped moving altogether as Shino did this. Then Shino turned an eye to look at his warriors, who were all standing fearfully. Each of them looked afraid, and they had every reason to against someone as dangerous as Chase Young. But as warriors, they knew that they had to keep strong in hard times. The warriors possessed a valiant quality that led them to look almost fearless as they assembled and headed inside the ship.

The ship was spacy and comfortable, to which the warriors nodded in approval at. If this was going to be their life right before they died, then they wouldn't worry too much about it. It was comforting and good, and the warriors could relax until the ship landed on Earth. After all, the captain took care of the driving.

Commander Shino was restless. He gave the soldiers more lectures on their fight, and ended up with a complex battle plan. What he wanted to do was to attack Chase from all four directions and destroy his home. He was certain that not even Chase Young could take on a thousand warriors, and he knew that Sakaya was not very strong either. He would create an assault on Chase and Sakaya, wherever they were, and then capture them and take them onto his ship as prisoners. The only problem was, while the fight was on Shino needed something to keep Chase Young in. He acknowledged the fact that Chase could easily break through even their strongest metal.

Shino thought for a while, and then had an idea. From legends about Earth by the famous explorer Kyther Sopkwan, he knew that there were powerful weapons created by a man named Dashi called Shen Gong Wu. He had been interested in these objects, but to actually hold the Sphere of Yun… it was a perfect idea. But he needed some way to carry it out. He didn't even know who held it, and how would he ever find it?

He thought about it until he became too tired to think, and soon fell asleep in the dark night of space. At that moment, the ship entered into the Milky Way Galaxy. They were close to their target. Close to Chase Young.

--

Done. I hope you fans of this like it, because I finally did it. I amaze myself sometimes. Please R&R!


	6. In Hiding

Why do I have to do all this catching up now? Blech. I'm tired. But I feel like I haven't updated in weeks (which I probably haven't) and all that, so I'm attempting to make up for that. Thanks for reviewing, everyone. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 6- In Hiding

--

Chase did not know that alien people from another planet, another galaxy that was fairly far away, were coming after him. In fact, he was still in his richly-made and comfortable bed, the afternoon sun dipping down into the horizontal land. It was a beautiful view from his tower, but he didn't pay attention to it at all. The events that had occurred that day, far early in the morning… they were perhaps the most memorable and meaningful feelings and thoughts he would ever receive. Sakaya's hand, on his chest… there were so many wild, out-of-control things that had happened, but even so, Chase did not regret them at all. He was longing for more, his body yearning for another taste of Sakaya, for her to come to him…

He felt his face burn with embarrassment. How could he think such thoughts, feeling this way towards Sakaya, when they had barely met? There was something about her that drew him since the day they had met, and it was flowing through him stronger than ever before. The emotions she stirred in him… they were compressed inside for many days until that morning, where everything came out to the surface. Chase had felt something release from him, a flying feeling he had never felt before. The love that had burned inside him, tormented him, had come free.

He was afraid. That much he knew. There was apprehension in this new sensation, this carefree manner. Chase's life had always been restricted, full of orders that he had given himself to follow through. His reputation and his power were important to him, and so he set strict regulations that he wasn't sure if he could follow. He couldn't show any kindness or mercy, and had to follow his honor. But now… it seemed as if the world he had been in only a day ago and the world he was in now was years apart, in separate dimensions of the universe. What had been his life for fifteen hundred years, it was dissolving into a new one. Fifteen hundred years of habits vanished into a mere day in his life. Before, he would have scorned, but now he thought deeply about this.

He opened up the wiry blue door that held the contents of the room that held mysterious objects he had encountered in his life, strange things with powers that were still unknown to him, even with his long life and wisdom.

Chase found what he was looking for soon after his entrance. A dusty red book seeming of no importance, with blank yellow pages that were torn at the edges and folded and creased a number of times, was laid out before him. To any other human, it was perhaps worthless and not at all valuable, but it was important to him.

Seven hundred years ago, he came upon this item of antiquity. He won it in a battle, when he had defeated a Xiaolin warrior whose strength was quite limited, but had a brilliant mind. The warrior, by his honor, gave him the book as an acceptance of defeat. The man told Chase nothing about it, except that it contained the essence of a great warrior who was physically apt as well as intelligent, one who was from neither the Xiaolin side nor the Heylin side, but possessed great powers from both.

Long ago, Chase had discovered the secret to his book. He simply needed to concentrate his thoughts into the scrimpy little book, and strange pictures and words would appear, telling him a wise solution to his problem.

Chase asked in his head, _How will I decide what to pick, Sakaya or…everything else that I've known for so long?_

Slowly he felt waves of stimulation, encircling him in a way that made him feel fresh and refined somehow. He could hear words, words that were the essence of a spirit that had come into existence far before his birth. _Chase Young… I have not an answer to your query but a question that will decide everything in your situation. If you are not wise in your answers, it may destroy you for eternity. However, if you do choose correctly, in time you will find that truth for yourself. This question that will decide your fate, your destiny will be neither complex nor simple, but combined in a thread that may seem confusing to you at first. Now… Chase, what is of greater value to you? Is it your one true love, or is it your past of dark deeds?_

Chase waited for more, but he heard nothing. Slowly, the vision that he had lifted into faded away and he found himself awkwardly standing back in his own surroundings. The strange spirit of the book seemed to know something about him that he himself didn't, and he could tell just from its tone. It was welcoming him in to something, but…what?

He slowly walked outside, thinking about the words that he had heard. Was Sakaya more important than so much in his life? He didn't want to give up immortality and possibly his own life for her, yet he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a terrible burden, knowing that he had killed the one person who had meant something to him. The devil's dark words were still fresh in his mind.

He turned to look outside. There were a few stars beginning to shine in the sky, but he then noticed that one of them was moving at a very fast pace. What was this? It seemed too large to be a star…

"Chase!" Sakaya burst out, running in. Her expression was frightened and panicked, and she was sweating.

"What?" Chase asked softly.

"M-my people! They're _here_! They want to hold me captive and kill you, with an army of perhaps a thousand!" Sakaya said desperately, clinging to his arm. She leaned her head on his chest armor, shaking her head.

"I thought you said your people were not strong enough to destroy me," Chase replied coolly, not understanding her fear.

"Yes, but," Sakaya said, "they're a threat, aren't they? And just recently, they discovered a new weapon that can blow things to pieces easily, and all of them are armed with it!"

"What?" Chase asked, finally understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Sakaya said. "It's just that…I didn't know they would be coming for you. That figure in the sky, it's a spaceship from my homeland. I estimate it will take about a day longer for them to get here, considering the high-speed and advanced technology that we have in my planet."

"Damn it," Chase said. "Just a day…"

"I'm the one who got you into all this." Sakaya's eyes were determined.

"So what? There's nothing you can do about it."

"I have to stop them, and you run," Sakaya said, unfazed by Chase's words.

"No," Chase said defiantly, "You can't. We'll find someplace together, a hiding area. You know that if you go, they'll just kill you."

"You're right," Sakaya answered finally. "But I feel terrible. Why did I have to come here, meet you, and…" her voice trailed off.

"I understand that." Chase looked up again, swearing at the shape in the sky.

"Is there anything you have that can stop them?" Sakaya asked.

"I'll look," Chase replied, hurrying off to the room that held the strange objects.

--

"We're closing in on our target," said the voice of one the ship's captains.

"Excellent," Commander Shino said, his thin lips parting in a cruel and twisted smile that did not warm his cold black eyes, empty and without warmth. There was a light in that pitch-dark circle, though, a mad glint with only vengeance empowering it. He could finally be rid of Chase Young and Sakaya, that fool of a rebel.

"Once we get there, do we get our weapons out?" a warrior asked Shino.

"What do you think?" Shino snarled. "You honestly think that we can defeat the mighty Chase Young with only our fighting skills? These weapons are our only chance of defeating that nuisance."

"Yes, sir," the warrior said somewhat begrudgingly.

"We've located Chase Young's palace," the captain said, pointing to the screen where a large black shape appeared, menacing and evil.

"Thank you, Captain," Shino said, not paying much attention.

In a few hours, the ship would land.

--

"Attack now!" Commander Shino cried. They were on Earth, right in the second layer of the atmosphere. "We must destroy his palace and shelter first!"  
The weapon separated itself from the ship, two cannon-shaped objects spreading out, ready to attack. A sudden blast of bright red light streamed from the weapon, zapping everything that was in sight. Chase's place soon blew to smithereens in a matter of a few minutes. Commander Shino was pleased at the destruction he was causing, smiling to himself. "All right, now find Chase Young and Sakaya. If you do, destroy them! You have powers that he does not have. Go!"

Everyone on board got off as the ship landed with a soft bump and headed out through the mechanical passageway. A thousand warriors, armed with terrible and amazingly powerful weapons, headed out to either victory or their own destructions, and only the future knew which one. They were all fearful, but as great fighters they knew they had to be strong. Their valiant efforts to keep strong gave others strength, and that would help them to defeat their enemy.

Shino gazed thoughtfully at his warriors. Chase, too, had great powers, but he was sure Chase would not be able to stand up to a fully armed army. However, he also understood the weaknesses of the group that he had gathered, like a commander should. All of them were not confident and had no reason to fight except by his orders, which did not help their overall power. Their weapons were their only power. But right now, that didn't matter to him. As long as he won, the lives of the many people involved did not matter to him at all. All he wanted was victory, and the bittersweet taste of vengeance.

After an hour of searching through the ruins of Chase's palace, nothing could be found except some larger objects that he had undoubtedly chosen to leave behind. Shino was outraged by the person who reported this, and flung him to a tree. "How _dare _you tell me these lies!"

"They are not lies," the warrior said. "They must have picked up on our existence and gone into hiding."

"WHAT?" Shino asked, getting angrier.

"It's true," the warrior said, slumping on the tree.

"Sakaya! How dare she…how dare she…" Commander Shino recovered from his shock quite suddenly. "Search the area! Find them- and kill them both!" he screamed.

The warriors heard this and scattered from the palace, looking through forest and mountains in search of Chase and Sakaya.

Chase and Sakaya were safely hidden in the Ying-Yang World, however.

--

Weird, isn't it? They'll come back out, and eventually there will be fight. Sorry I haven't updated in so long.


	7. I Can't Do This

I have no idea why I wrote this. I probably lost my touch completely by now. I just kind of read through my old stories and thought, I actually kind of like these. I know. I'm such an idiot. But I want to finish them, and I just suddenly got this urge to start writing again. I'd actually totally forgotten about them, until I got a review alert from Sayomi2 in my email. And then I decided to look back through them, and now I figure it'd be kind of fun to start writing again. Since I don't have school today, anyways. I'm back:) (Although, by now there's probably nobody left that's actually going to read it anymore. Haha.)

--

Black and white were the only colors visible in this strange, cold world only accessible by the two Sheng Gong Wu combining. Chase Young and Sakaya stood together, looking around at the Ying-Yang World, grimaces on their faces.

"Chase…?" Sakaya's voice came through the darkness. It sounded sweet and innocent, but at the same time toughened by the many dangers and evil they had come across since the day that they had met.

"What?" Chase said. He had nothing on his mind now except the question of how they were going to find out exactly when the Commander would leave, and what would happen after that…

"How long are we going to stay here?" Sakaya asked, shivering. "This place is… disturbing. Everything is all out of balance, and it's so dark."

Chase sighed. "We have to stay here until the commander leaves. You know that as well as I do."

"Sorry I asked," Sakaya said, biting her lip. "I'm just… This whole place is just really nerve-wracking. And I feel so bad about this whole situation. If I had never come, you never would have been forced to hide in your own lair to protect yourself. And now this huge invasion could be happening as I speak, and your beautiful palace could be getting blown apart… I'm starting to wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I'd never come here and acted so stupidly and made this huge mess." Her eyes were shining with tears.

Chase turned to stare at her, his light amber eyes crinkling with a strange and unknown emotion. Regret? Sadness? Sakaya couldn't tell, but she felt as if those eyes were piercing deep into her heart. "Do you really?" he asked, taking her hand in his metal-armored gloves. 

A long and reverberating silence followed. Sakaya lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke softly, her voice shaking, "No. Not if it meant never knowing you." The tears started spilling suddenly, landing on the floor at Chase's feet. She sank down softly, not looking Chase in the eye.

Chase stared at her with disbelief. He realized at last how she had been feeling the whole time, her deep guilt in knowing she had led him to his doom mingling with her undeniable, overpowering love. For him. The man that could very possibly be conspiring to murder her with ease at any moment now. The one who had, long ago, made a deal with the devil for eternity after drinking that evil brew of Hannibal Bean's, who had traded away his humanity in order to become nothing more than a monster, feeding off his own foolish belief that he was omnipotent, the greatest being that there was.

Time seemed to stop. Overwhelmed by the myriad of things that had happened- things that had changed these last few days, Chase fell to his knees, utterly exhausted in and out. He seemed unable to say anything to comfort her even as she stood there, tears welling up in her scintillant green eyes. He had to make a decision now- to kill her, or to spare her life at the cost of his own. It was the ultimate quandary- and he had gotten himself into it 1500 years ago. 

--

Shino was seated in the luxury center of the main ship, deeply troubled. What could he do now? He refused to categorize this mission as a failure, especially since it involved his personal matters. If word got out that Commander Shino could not even managed to retrieve his own fiancé, armed with over 100 ships, he would be publicly humiliated and possibly even demoted. If that happened… He stopped that thought immediately. He would not allow it to happen. He had to find Sakaya, even if it meant killing her on the spot. It didn't matter to him, really- it had only ever been an arranged engagement, something commonplace in his planet. He had used it to his political advantage, as Sakaya's family had long held powerful influence over many of the government dealings. He felt no attachment to the girl herself. After all, he could always cover it up with a false report, claiming that she had been killed while being kept hostage by Chase Young, and there would be no charges brought against him. It was simple.

Simple- unless he could not find her.

He supposed that he could leave, claiming to have found her dead and Chase Young missing. But if she remained alive, she might one day return to their planet and speak openly of his deeds on the planet Earth, ruining him forever. He could not allow that. 

"Lieutenant Kivo- report to main center," he announced over the intercom. "Commander Shino wishes to speak with you."

Moments later, Kivo emerged from the high-speed elevator system and saluted him. "Sir."

"Save all that for later. Give me your report," Shino said coldly.

"Yes, sir. We have not located Sakaya and Chase Young at the present, but we have a lead- it is possible to use her communication device to determine her whereabouts. Our team has begun researching methods of using the signal waves from her device to find her… We'll have it prepared in about an hour or so," Kivo said placidly. 

"Good, good…" Shino muttered. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Kivo left, leaving Shino satisfied. They would be found- very, very soon. And whatever happened after that… was up to him.

--

Chase looked at Sakaya again involuntarily, taking in everything about her. The way she was covered fully in silver armor, the way her dark, shiny hair fell onto her face, the way she looked away from him, the way her body shook while she forcefully resisted her showing of weakness, the way her eyes seemed to shimmer in the very center… all of that was who she was. And he loved her, completely and irrepressibly. She had withstood the bitter silence of the Ying-Yang World, the full force of the hatred of the people she had grown up with, the hopelessness and guilt, and his inevitable cruelty at their first meeting… simply to be with him. A monster that had fallen from the graces of the world by giving up everything he'd fought for to live forever. He had been doomed to die, like all men- but in his own cowardice, he extended his life far beyond his rightfully allotted time. He should have died all those years ago. But Sakaya… Sakaya deserved this life. Far out of his proper place in time, he had no right to kill someone who would have had a life and future ahead of her if he did not still exist, lingering in a world he did not belong to. His decision was final.

"I can't do this." He looked directly at Sakaya. "Sakaya… I swear I will not let you die, even if it means my own death."

She slowly looked up, her cheeks tinged with red. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Sakaya… I have something to tell you," Chase said seriously. "A few days ago, while I was… sleeping, the devil withdrew his part of the deal. He said I only had a month to live, because I had not brought the dragon and therefore had not truly gained eternal life. He said I could redeem myself only in one way- by killing you."

Sakaya's eyes opened wide. "You mean…"

"Yes. Either I save myself and kill you, or I let you live and die myself," he said sadly, sighing deeply. "There was no other choice."

"And you…" Sakaya looked shocked, unable to say anything else.

"I won't kill you, as I promised. I will die in less than a month now, but…" He paused for a while, as if struggling to breath, and went on, "It's worth dying for if it means you can live on. You deserve it much more than I ever did, and to see you die… I would never be able to forgive myself."

Sakaya seemed to be frozen as she absorbed all of this. When she finally realized what he truly meant, she flung herself towards him, embracing him as tightly as she possibly could. "You can't die, Chase. I will not let that happen." Her voice was like steel, driving through the depths of the Ying-Yang world with its pressing determination. Chase put his arms around her, a sad smile on his lips as he held on to the one person that had ever meant anything to him.

--

That took a while… I hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun writing it, and I'll definitely try to finish the story. Please review!


End file.
